A Drunk and Broken Beck
by youdontneedtoknowmyname13
Summary: When Beck tries to forget the pain of the break up, the memories keeps flooding back. He was broken, but no one knew. What could happen if broken Beck was alone in his RV with cans or beer? 5 months after TWC. BADE. My take on how they got back together. Rated T because of bad language. One shot.


**Hey guys! I'm not really sure with this. I just needed to get this out of my head. This story is a one shot. This is my version of how Beck and Jade got back together. I know there are a lot of versions, but take a chance and read this :)**

**5 months after The Worst Couple.**

**PS: I there maybe typos and wrong grammar cause I wrote this half asleep. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: How I wish I was Dan Schneider.**

**Good Day!**

* * *

Beck's POV

I should really thank God for giving me such amazing acting talents. With it, my friends and the entire school wouldn't know how much I am affected by the break up. I try my hardest to look cool in front of everybody everyday. I'm practically lying to them, which is bad, but if I won't, they'd see my real feelings, they'd see how I really am...broken.

I never really learned to control how I express my feelings so I just try to act like nothing happened. I act like it doesn't affect me, like nothing affects me. Don't you ever wonder why the name 'Robot Beck' is used to tease me? That's because I show no emotion to anyone, even my parents, except Jade. But now, Jade isn't here.

I'm Beck Oliver and I'm broken.

The break up was unbelievably painful. I let her walk pass the door and go home without me, thinking that that break up was like our little fights and she would end up in the RV waiting for me to hug her and both of us will apologise. That was how it always worked, except that time, she never did come back. I waited for a week. I waited for her to come back to me, yet I didn't reach out to her. Then her status in The Slap was changed to single, and I knew that that was it. That we're over.

The most painful part of the break up hits me overnight when I try to sleep. All the memories would flood my head. All the memories would make me suffer, would stab my heart for thousands of times. It is also painful whenever I see small remembrance of her in the RV. She didn't even come back to get her clothes and stuff in my Rv so I can see everything. Sometimes, when I desperately wanna hug her, wanna feel her presence, I grab a piece of her shirts and hug it or place it next to me when I sleep. Somehow, it helps me sleep a little better...just a little.

I try to think of ways on how to forget, the pain to be specific. I tried focusing on my studies, but Jade and I had the same classes except one so I found it really hard to focus on my studies specially when she is sitting in front of me. I can almost smell her vanilla and mint perfume, which just bring back memories. I tried to do other activities like sports so i joined the football team. It was a bad idea and caused me physical pain. Then I saw in movies that drinking will help soothe the pain even just for a while.

So I bought some beer.

While thinking about all of these, I think I probably drank 4 or 5 cans of beer. I'm not really sure. This is maybe my sixth can. I checked the watch to see the time. All I could see is a very blurry, almost unreadable 11:47 pm glowing in neon lights. The beer slowly intoxicates my system as I feel the heat travel from my throat to my stomach. I suddenly am not aware of what's happening anymore.

...

Jade's POV.

11:52 pm, yet I'm still wide awake.

It has been like this for months since Beck and I broke up. I was very expressive about how I felt, yet I keept denying when people asks. I was very open about how broken and destroyed I was, but I tried to remain strong and confident for my social status to stay the same. I needed to stay strong, or at least act like I was strong so that no one would know that Jade West is weak. They know how broken I am, how affected I am, but they also know that I'm still the Jade West that they should be scared of.

I envy Beck for one reason: He is such a great actor. When we were still together, the first thing he confessed was his lack of skills in expressing his feelings. I understood that and allowed myself to help him with his problem. We grew closer and closer as a couple until this break up happened.

It was my choice to finish this permanently. Beck always expects me to come back to the RV after every break up and then wait for him to come and hug me. After, we would apologise to each other and everything would be forgotten, but not this time. I chose not to come back, I chose not to be with him anymore. I should have never done that. If I didn't do it, I should be in Beck's arms right now, fast asleep.

I have never been so stupid.

11:55pm and still thinking about the break up and how hard it has been.

The only memory of Beck I has is our necklace, my necklace. I don't know, but I think Beck doesn't have his necklace anymore because I don't see him wearing it anymore. I'm secretly hoping that he still has it. I still have mine and whenever I feel that I need his presence, I wear it around my neck, remembering every cherished memories that we shared. Remembering the memories bring back the pain. It feels like someone is crushing my heart.

*Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz*

Ugh who could it freaking be? It's like almost 12 and someone stupid decided to play with my doorbell. I'm so glad that I'm home alone tonight cause neither my mom and dad would like the idea of some stupid loser pushing the doorbell non stop.

*Buzz* 'Jade!' A voice too familiar not to be forgotten shouted at my door.

I manage to get myself together and pull the door open and he stood there in front of me. I held back as much feelings as I could to prevent myself from jumping into his arms.

'Beck?'

'Jade, please.' He begged. I don't understand what he is begging me to do... Is that alcohol I smell? 'Wait, are you drunk?'

'Please, Jade... Please.' He said and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

'Wh-what?' I said and I surprisingly didn't struggle to get out of his embrace. I love it. I love it so much. I've missed how he hugs me, how our bodies fit perfectly. 'Beck are you drunk? Holy shit! You drove here drunk?' I asked. Beck never drinks. He'd never drink. There must be a pretty strong reason why he'd drink.

'Please take me back. I'm so sorry. Jade, please. This whole separating this has been haunting me for weeks. Please, please...' He said still embracing me and I suddenly felt like I needed to wrap my arms around his body too, so I did.

'Beck, you're just drunk. You wouldn't say stuff like this if you aren't drunk.' I said and broke our hug.

'No!' His voice raised. 'You don't understand. It's been killing me inside. I need to be with you. I've never felt this much pain, Jade. Please, please just take me back.'

'No, Beck. Come sit on the couch. After you get some sleep, you wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow.' I told him and I realise how soft I'm becoming. 'And how stupid can you be to drive here drunk? You could've died!'

'I don't care. I'd rather die, Jade. It's just too painful for me, specially because I couldn't express my feelings properly and now you're here I needed you to hear what I feel.' He took a sit and continued. 'Take me back, please. I'll do what ever it takes. You don't want me talking to girls? Okay. You don't want me to be friends with Tori? That's fine. You don't like me looking at other girls? Alright. I'll do whatever it takes, Jade. Whatever it takes.' He was secretly wiping off some tear that has been occupying his eyes. It hurts me to see him this broken. I never would have known.

'Shhh. Beck, please. I'm not ready for this. I'm just as broken as you are.' I said and stood up, trying to cut my gaze away from his.

'Please stay. At least stay with me.' He begged again. I just nodded. He faced me and wrapped his arms around me again. He asked me if he could continue hugging me. I was still speechless so I just kept nodding. 'I'm sorry. I never should have given you the chance to finish counting to ten. I never should have flirted with other girls and trigger your anger. I didn't have to kiss Tori, but I did and I shouldn't have. Jade, I should have had the initiative of saying sorry and not just wait for you in the RV.'

I feel tears on my shoulder and hear his sobs that he tried to hide. I try my hardest not to break down and cry too. I was the reason he drank. I was the reason why he is crying. I caused him to be broken. All I could do was hug him back and try to slowly soothe away the pain.

We are both broken and we're not even hiding it.

'I love you, Jade.' He said and I tensed up. I'm sure he felt it too. It's been months since I last heard him drop the 'love' word to me. It felt amazing, yet gave me chills. I'm not sure if that's good. I feel... scared. I'm scared to say it back, to feel the pain, to risk everything and mostly, to hurt him. I stood up and took a step away from him. 'You're suppose to say it back. Jade, say it back, please. Just say it back.' His tone was like he was almost begging.

'I...I'll grab you a glass of water and... and some...stuff... I'll just go the kitchen.' I said trying to distract him from the 'love' topic. I saw him rub his head with the tips of his fingers, obviously looking frustrated.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed him a glass of water. I leaned at the counter and held out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I'm ready to forgive, to accept and begin again, but I'm scared, afraid of the pain that it can cause both of us. My eyes starts to be filled with hot tears. I look up to prevent the tears from falling, but it's too heavy like my emotions right now, so it started flowing down my cheeks. I quickly wiped it off my cheeks and headed back to Beck.

'I'm sorry.' I started and sat down beside him again. 'I'm sorry I get so jealous. I'm sorry I get too judgmental, too bossy, a gank, a bitch to everyone. I'm sorry that I gave you the chance to break up with me. I'm sorry, Beck.'

We stared into each others eyes, both puffy and filled with tears. I can't handle seeing him in pain and I couldn't handle the missing piece in my heart that only he could fill. I miss him too much to make this break up last longer. I did what I taught would be the best thing to do. I leaned in and kissed him. Oh gosh, I just realised how much I missed his lips too. Right then, I knew that risking everything, even risking my heart to be broken again is okay as long as I'm with Beck. The kiss filled every moment that we didn't spent together. We broke the kiss to fill our lungs with air.

'I take you back.' I begin as I see him smile, a geniune smile that I haven't seen in months. 'I love you too, Beck, so much.'

He held me tight into his embrace as we lay down my couch. He filled my face with small pecks and I smiled, contented with what I have right now. Actually, this is such a blessing. Getting Beck back, _my Beck_ back, fills my heart with so much joy that I never felt in months. We talked about everything and apologise up to the little things that caused small bickering that turned to arguments to fights. We both know that we are both happy now.

We are Beck and Jade again.

A better, stronger and more matured couple. We have flaws, yes, but we try to work it all out. We would try to make things work and promise to go through arguments together. Both of would change for the better. We will get through anything.

'_Love isn't when there are no fights in the relationship. It is when once the fight ends, but the passion and care is still there._' -Anonymous.

* * *

**Did I mention that both of them would be a bit out of character? Yeah. I hope I did you guys some justice. :)**


End file.
